Alexainne and Edmund A Life Of Twins
by kakashigiel
Summary: Alexainne Veil and Edmund Veil are twins. They lover their parents, and love living their happy lives in Oakvale. That is, until one day, Oakvale is attacked, and their parents are taken prisoner by Jack of Blades. What will the twins do? Will they be able to save their parents? Will they survive the murderous ways of Jack of Blades himself?
1. Our Lives As Kids

**Chapter One: Our Lives As Kids**

They sat on the floor, listening enthusiastically as their parents told them stories of Heroes of ages past. They hugged each other close as they listened. Their mother, Alexia Veil, was a beautiful, young Heroine. Their father, the famous Ranger, Hero of Oakvale, told them of the Guildmaster, and how he raised him, trained him to be at his full potential. They listened closely, wondering and hoping if they would ever become Heroes like their Mother and Father.

"Mommy," Alex said as she tugged at Alexia's skirt to get her attention. "Do you think that Edmund and I will ever be as great as you and Daddy?" Edmund's eyes lit up. Alexia smiled softly to her children, patting her lap for Edmund to sit in, as Alex sat in her father's lap.

"I think that you two will be the greatest Heroes of your time. I tell you what, on your seventh birthday, I will take the both of you to see the Guildmaster." She hugged Edmund as Ranger hugged Alex. "How does that sound?" They both squealed with delight.

"The Guildmaster will show you everything from how to use melee weapons, how to shoot a bow, and cast magic." Ranger looked at his beautiful wife and kids.

"That would be fantastic! Wouldn't it, Edmund?" Edmund smiled at his sister.

"Now I really can't wait for our birthday! We're going to have so much fun!"

"Yes we are, Edmund!"

Ranger stood up with Alex still in his arms, and walked over to where Edmund and Alexia sat. He sat on the floor with them, and began tickling Alex. She laughed uncontrollably, trying to get Ranger to stop. Edmund giggled at his sister, but was completely oblivious to his mother's intentions. She tickled him, just as Ranger had done to Alex. The twins laughed uncontrollably as their parents continued to show no mercy.

As they gasped for air, their parents slowed it down. They calmed down, and pounced on their parents. The four laughed as they lay on the floor. Alex and Edmund were excited. In a few days, on their birthday, they will learn the ways of the Hero.

"Okay, kids. I think it's time for the two of you to get our hides to bed." Alexia said as they groaned in disapproval.

"I think that your mother is right. Look at the two of you." Ranger said as he lifted them into his arms. The twins laid their heads on either of his shoulders, falling asleep almost instantly.

"They're beautiful," Alexia said as Ranger set them down on the bed.

"And ours." Ranger said as he kissed Alexia's cheek.

He picked her up, and set her down in the bed next to their kids.

"Get some sleep. We have a long few days ahead of us."

"Okay. Goodnight, Ranger."

"Goodnight, Alexia." He said as he kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	2. Just Three More Days

**Chapter Two: Just Three More Days**

Alexainne sat with Edmund on their front porch. Their father had left some time ago, and they were wondering when he was coming home. As they waited for him to come home, they passed the time by playing patty-cake with each other. The two even came up with their own handshake.

"Patty-cake, patty-cake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can." They sung happily together, clapping with glee.

"Hey, Edmund." Alexainne said, stopping to look at her brother. "We should go and ask Mommy if we could play with the other kids in the village square." She smiled cheerfully as Edmund stood up, and grasped her hands.

"That would be a great idea, Alexainne!" He said happily as they walked into the house. They skipped, hand-in-hand, right over to their mother. Edmund tugged on her skirt, and she turned to face them. Her eyes lit up almost instantly, and she smiled gently at the children standing in front of her.

"Mommy, Mommy! We have to ask you something!" They chimed happily in unison. She hugged them tightly.

"What is it that you must ask me?" She sung cheerfully to the both of them.

"Edmund and I were wondering…" Alexainne began.

"If we could go play with the other kids out in the town square!" Edmund finished, as they both looked at their mother with the biggest, most adorable puppy-eyes that you've ever seen.

"Oh, alright. I can't say no to those faces." She hugged them both, and kissed them on each of their cheeks. "But, when your father shows up, you two come home with him. Understand?" They nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, Mommy!" They turned around, and left the small house. "We'll come home when Daddy does!" They waved one last time, before walking, hand-in-hand, with each other down the hill that led down to the village square. They saw all of the shops, everybody gathering together to talk, and all of the kids their age.

"Look, Edmund!" Alexainne said, pointing over to a group of kids. "Janice and Sally are there! Let's go see them!" They ran up to their group of friends, waving to them as they ran. Alexainne and Edmund let go of each other's hands when they reached the small group of six-year-olds.

"Hi, Edmund! Hi, Alexainne!" Janice said happily, hugging them both as they stood there. She turned to her younger sister, Sally, and nudged her with her elbow.

"Come on, Sally." She said. "Don't be shy! It's only Edmund and Alexainne!" Sally swallowed hard as she hid behind her sister. Edmund and Alexainne waved to her happily.

"H-hi g-guys…" She mumbled to them, hoping that Janice wouldn't make her say it louder.

"So, how's it going with you two?" Alexainne asked, trying to find a conversation-starter.

"We've been doing great! Daddy even got this new job as a tavernkeeper in Barrow Fields!" Janice chirped enthusiastically.

"That's great, Janice!" Edmund said, making her blush.

"Our Daddy is a Hero!" Alexainne said, watching as Janice and Sally looked at them with confusion. _Hmm. _Alexainne thought to herself as she stared at them. _I wonder what's bugging those two… _

"A… Hero…?" Janice and Sally looked at each other, then at the other children with them. They couldn't hold it in any longer. The small group erupted in a roar of laughter. Alexainne and Edmund quickly stopped smiling.

"A Hero they say!"

"Yeah right!"

"What kind of 'Hero' is he? A chicken chaser? Hahaha!"

The twins pouted, tears threatening to fall down Alexainne's cheeks. Edmunds glared at the group of kids, and hugged his sister. Just as he was about to say something rude to the kids, their father showed up. The group of children immediately stopped laughing.

"Hey there, kids!" He said happily as he approached them. He noticed that Alexainne was trying to bite back tears. He lifted the two into his arms. They immediately got their smiles back, and hugged him tightly.

"Alexainne, what's the matter?" He asked her, trying to be as comforting as he could be. She looked up at her father, and the tears just streamed down her cheeks. She hugged her father again. He set them both back down on their feet.

"E-Edmund and I t-told o-our f-friends t-that you were a Hero…" He smiled gently, and turned to face the group of kids that they were with.

"You all know who I am, right?" He asked them as they all nodded.

"You're the famous Ranger…" A little girl said, her cheeks turning pink from the embarrassment.

"W-what about those two…?" A little boy asked Ranger, referring to the twins glued to either of his sides.

"These two," he began, making it sound even more suspenseful, "are my kids." Each of the kids' eyes widened tremendously. They could not believe it. After five minutes of laughing at them, they find out that, in fact, the famous Ranger; Hero of Oakvale, slayer of the White Balverine, is their father.

"Alexainne was telling us the truth…"

He turned to face his kids again. "Now, let's get home. Your mother should be starting dinner any minute now." He grabbed each of their hands, and began walking along.

"Goodbye, Janice! Goodbye, Sally!" They said as they waved goodbye to the group. They walked along with their father back up the hill. As they approached the house, they could smell the deliciousness of their mother's cooking. They let go of Ranger's hands, and raced each other back to the house. When they got there, they walked in, and ran right over to their mother cooking in the kitchen.

"Mommy, Mommy, your food smells so good!" They sang happily in unison with each other, sitting at the dinner table. Alexia smiled at her kids. She loved them to death, and certainly did not mind cooking for them and their father. Ranger walked in, heading straight over to where Alexia was cooking.

"Dinner's almost done. Go on. Sit yourself down with the kids." She said as she gestured for him to sit down. He kissed her cheek lovingly, and sat down with them. He watched as they lightly drummed the table together. He smiled to himself.

_These two are inseparable. They'll probably be together for the rest of their lives. I love my kids. _He let out a light sigh. _Maybe, just maybe, the Guildmaster will be able to teach them as he did Alexia and I. _He pat Edmund on his head lightly as Alexia set the kids' plates down in front of them.

"Dinner's done!" She said as she set Ranger's plate in front of him. She sat down with her own, and they all began eating happily. As they ate, they had a friendly conversation with each other.

"Just three more days, kids. Just three more days." Alexia said as she ate her food. Ranger laughed wholeheartedly.

"Three more days until your birthday, _and _three more days until we go and see the Guildmaster."

"Yup!"

"Just three more days…"


	3. The Raid On Oakvale

**Chapter Three: The Raid On Oakvale**

It was finally here. The day that Alexainne and Edmund were waiting for was finally here. They were finally seven years of age. They sat on the porch once again, and sang "Happy Birthday" to each other. In all honesty, the twins loved each other's company. They were always together; you could never tear them apart.

"Hey, Edmund," Alexainne said, looking at her twin brother with happy eyes, "what do you think Mommy and Daddy got us for our birthday?" He looked at her, and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, Alexainne. They could've gotten us a number of things…" As they sat on the porch, they pondered about what their parents would get them while they were out. Alexainne rested her head on her brother's shoulder as they watch the sun slowly sink behind the hilltop.

"We should go and play in the fields." Alexainne suggested, standing up, and tugging on Edmund's shoulder.

"That sounds like fun! Let's do it!" They held each other's hands again, walking down the hill, and back into the village square. As they walked through the square, they got birthday wishes from everyone the walked past. A guard friend of theirs even handed them a box of chocolates. They scurried over to the field, hopping over the gate, and quickly opening their box of chocolates.

"This is a great birthday present!" Alexainne cheered happily, splitting the box evenly with Edmund.

"I certainly do love these chocolates!" Edmund stated happily, eating the sweets with his sister. They sat on the green grass in the field, eating happily, and talking to each other. Just as they stood up to play tag in the field with each other, a tall man wearing a mask and a red cloak came through the gates leading from Barrow Fields to Oakvale. He stopped walking when he was right in front of the gates to the field that the twins were playing in. They froze in their tracks.

"E-Edmund…" Alexainne whispered to him, fear evident in her voice. "W-who's t-that…?" Edmund held his sister close. They had no clue who this guy was, and they certainly were not going to stay and find out who he was.

"I don't know him, Alexainne." He whispered to her. "But, we must get away from him, and stay out of his sight."

They hid themselves behind a bush, hoping and praying to Avo that he didn't hear, or see them. Their breathing slowed down a bit as he approached the gate.

"I know that you two are here. Why don't you just come out, and quit playing this childish game of hide-and-seek?" He said, his deep, dark voice making them shiver to the bone. Alexainne turned to face Edmund.

"Edmund," she whispered to him, trying to sound confident, "we need to get back to our house." She clasped his hand, and stood up slowly, trying not to make any noise. They crept slowly toward the gate. It went well until Edmund missed a step, and smacked the side of the fence. The twins froze in their tracks. They could feel dark, sinister eyes burning holes through their backs. Oh, Avo how they wished that they would just disappear.

"There you two are." He said as he slowly approached them. They did not face him, and kept their backs toward him. He crouched down so that he was right next to their ears. "Do you two know how long I've waited for this day? I've waited years for those goodie Hero parents of yours to have kids. Now, I shall have what I want, and nothing can get in my way!" He grabbed Edmund's collar. He screamed for his sister.

"Alexainne! Help me!" He cried as he was lifted off of his feet. Alexainne's eyes filled with tears, but she had to stay strong.

"What can she do? The both of you are merely children. Nothing more, and nothing less." He threw Edmund like a sack of rice over his shoulder. "You both are weak against me!" He went to grab Alexainne, when a shot of lightening came out of nowhere, almost striking his armor-covered hands.

"I would really appreciate it if you would take your hands off of my children." Alexia's voice came from the other side of the gate. He smiled darkly behind his mask, dropping Edmund to the ground. Before Edmund could actually hit the ground, Alexainne caught him in her arms.

"Get over here, now, kids." Ranger said as he stood next to their mother. They didn't have to be told twice, and the scurried right over to their parents. They clutched Ranger's robes, both of them crying, and shaking frantically. He held them close to him.

"I want the both of you to run, as quickly as you can, through Barrow Fields. You must get out of here now." Alexia whispered to them, reassuring them that they would be fine if they got away. Alexainne and Edmund nodded slowly. They didn't know if they could do it, but they had to. If it meant getting away from this guy trying to kidnap them, then they would do almost anything.

The twins grasped each other's hands, and took off in the opposite direction of Barrow Fields. They ran to warn the other villagers that someone was planning to attack Oakvale.

"Why if it isn't the Little Heroes." He said mockingly as Ranger and Alexia readied themselves to fight him. "I will dispose of the two of you, and take your children as mine." A ball of fire formed in his hand.

"I will not let you take my children!" Alexia said as she activated her Multi-Arrow spell, and fired her longbow at him. He blocked the attack as Ranger drew his Master Greatsword, and rushed toward him. Their weapons collided in a series of "clanks" and screeches. Alexia kept firing arrows at him, trying to hit him with at least one. He disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Alexia asked as she looked around cautiously. Just as she turned around, he came out of nowhere, and grabbed her. She fought back, but could not get out of his grasp.

"Let my wife go!" Ranger yelled as he rushed at the two of them. Jack disappeared again, and reappeared behind Ranger. Ranger flung around in time to get caught by one of Jack's traps. He struggled, but could not get himself free.

"Goodbye, Little Hero." Jack said mockingly as Ranger slowly began to disappear. "I hope you and your wife enjoy your stay in Bargate Prison!" He laughed sinisterly as they disappeared without a trace. After they disappeared, he summoned six of his minions.

"I don't care what you do. Find those children, and burn this place to the ground." The minions left, and went through Oakvale, slaughtering and destroying everything in their path.

Alexainne and Edmund ran back to their house. As they continued running, screaming and the sound of death filled their ears.

"We have to keep going, Edmund!" Alexainne said as she and her brother tiredly ran back home.

"Mother said that we should just run, Alexainne!" Edmund said with a hint of fear and panic in his voice. "I don't want to die!"

"We will not die! We will safely make it to Barrow Fields!"

They passed their small house at the top of the hill, and ran toward the bridge leading back down to the Barrow Fields gates. Their legs almost gave out on them as they continued running.

"We're almost there! Just a little further!" The twins reached the gates just in time to come face to face with one of Jack's minions. They skidded to a stop, and landed right on their arses. They scooted back from the minion, and right into the rough legs of another one. They cried with each other as the minions went to grab them. A lightning bolt came out of nowhere, and killed the two minions trying to get them.

"We must leave." A man said as he approached the twins. "It's not safe here." They stared at him reluctantly as he held out both of his hands. "Now, if you don't want to die, then I suggest that you take my hand." The two reluctantly took his hands, and were carried off to a much safer place than Oakvale was right now.


End file.
